


What Did You Do With My Heart?

by Zara_Willow



Category: Relationship - Fandom, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, depression - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Willow/pseuds/Zara_Willow
Summary: Thomas started dating an amazing guy. Even Virgil was comfortable around him. But everything seemed too perfect and now the sides have to recover from a hard breakup.





	1. The Beginning of the End

It was a perfect day for the date. Thomas had been waiting all week since Monday when his crush, Alex, asked him out for coffee and to see a performance at the local theater. It was now a bright Saturday afternoon with a clear sky and a cool breeze. For once, the Florida heat was not too stifling. Thomas and Alex were walking side by side on the uneven city sidewalk to the theater, coffee in hand.

Since Thomas’s emotions and energy were heighten from the date, all of the sides were out and walking with Thomas. Of course, only Thomas could see the parts of his personality as they walked with him and Alex, but it was nice to have them all out of the mind space in the city instead of his living room for once.

Patton was on Alex’s left side, Thomas on his right, and Roman on Thomas’s right. The sidewalk was surprisingly big enough to fit all four of them in a single row. Virgil and Logan opted to hang behind the group uncomfortably. Virgil knew how important this date was to Thomas and was trying to suppress his anxiety about what could happen. Logan was frustrating that they were “wasting time” on this date instead of planning the next video. Virgil started to let his thoughts slip in more and more…

_“What if Thomas says something wrong? What if Alex thinks we’re just friends and this isn’t a date? What if we fall asleep during the show? Does he even think we are cute? Thomas should have worn a different shirt, that one looks awkward…”_

Thomas glanced backwards at Virgil to see what was going on. Crap…Virgil let himself get carried away. He mouthed “sorry” and looked down at the ground. Thomas smiled and turned back to Alex and laughed at the joke he had just made.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil. “Why didn’t you just say ‘sorry’ aloud? You know Alex can’t hear us.” He asked.

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know, just feel awkward. It’s been a long time since Thomas has gone on a date.” He shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets and curled them into fists.

“Take a deep breath. Soon we will be at the theater and we can focus on how well the show is able to express the themes of the play.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked. Same old Logan.

 

* * *

 

 

*6 months later*

Virgil is sitting on the couch in what was the living room of the mind space. The living room was simple and homey which was specifically designed to be neutral so that one side did not feel overpowered by another side’s characteristics. In front of the couch was a TV and a big enough space in the middle  incase another side wanted to sit on the floor. To the right of the living room was the kitchen with a round dining table. Although the sides did not need to eat, Patton enjoyed the family-like setting with all of them together and Logan appreciated how it kept Thomas’s hunger on a more balanced schedule. Behind the couch was a long hallway with doors aligning the wall. Each door held the sides’ rooms where they could go to relax, regulate their part of Thomas’s personality, and sleep. At the end of the hallway was a door that led to Thomas’s hidden sides that he did not know about yet. Deceit’s room had recently been transferred to the other side of the wall after Thomas met him. His forest green door was the last door in the hallway on the right side. Deceit mostly stayed in his room and was rarely seen in the living room.

Alex was currently over at Thomas’s house. Usually, Virgil would be in his room ridden with anxiety about all the ways things could go wrong in this situation. But after months of dating, Thomas’s anxiety was able to decrease and was more comfortable being close to Alex.

Roman and Patton were out in the real world with Thomas watching 100 and 1 Dalmatians for the 100th and 1st time, but this time it was special because Alex was there with him on the couch. Logan locked himself in his room to try and get a little work done for the next sketch with Joan.

Virgil sighed and slouched into the couch. It was nice not having to worry about being close to someone. He felt like he could finally relax for once; he never felt like this with any of Thomas’s past relationships. He hoped that it would last a while.

 

* * *

 

 

*3 months later*

It was two weeks before their one-year anniversary. Alex was slowly becoming more distant. He was at Thomas’s house less and less, his texts became short and one-worded, he made excuses to not hang out over the weekend. Virgil was growing more and more anxious and it was starting to show on Thomas. His eyes started to show bags and his hair became more unkept.

Patton kept trying to deny that anything was going on. But even Roman was starting to worry and become unsure. Logan was trying to come up with explanations as to what was going on.

That night Logan decided to confront the other sides about what to do. At dinner, Logan cleared his throat which broke the awkward silence that was covering the table like a thick fog.

“We have address what is going on between Alex and Thomas.”

Patton looked up in an anxious surprise and hastily replied, “There’s nothing to worry about. Alex is just busy lately. Thomas couldn’t be more happy”

Virgil put down his fork and started to shake his leg under the table. Logan made a side glance at Virgil and looked back at Patton. “Clearly, things are not okay. Something must be going on.”

Patton broke eye contact with Logan and looked over to Roman. “Roman…what do you think?” he asked hopefully.

Roman looked up from his plate slowly. He had barely touched his food. The sides had never seen the prince look so defeated. His hair hung in his eyes, similar to Virgil’s look, his charming smile was replaced with a worried frown, and his bright eyes were dull and circled in bags. “I…I don’t know…. I don’t know what’s going on…” he whispered and looked back down at his plate.

“See?,” Logan said, “Even Roman is not sure of himself. This proves that something is wrong. We must get to the bottom of this.”

The next day Alex decided to come over to Thomas’s house which he hadn’t done in what seemed like weeks. They were laying in bed, when Alex left the room to go to the bathroom. Against Thomas’s better judgement, Logan was able to persuade him to look at Alex’s phone. He remembered seeing Alex type in his password and Logan had made sure to put it as an important memory when things started to seem suspicious.

Thomas went to the messaging app and started to look at the conversations. His eyes widened at what he saw.

_A: Fuck baby you were insane last night._

_Z: Ther’s more where that came from ;) ive been thinking about you all day, maybe we can go for around 2 tonight_

_A: mmm wish i could but im with thomas <_< _

_Z: fineeee but ill need something to hold me over ;)_

_A: *3 images attached*_

Thomas dropped the phone before looking at the pictures. He could only imagine what they contained.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the late update. This chapter has been long over due! I'm sorry this chapter isn't super long but I plan to update more frequently from now on. I do have some questions for you guys at the end if you are willing to give suggestions! 
> 
> *TW: mentions of depression, self harm, and physical injuries*

It had been weeks since the big fight. Thomas was 3 weeks behind schedule for the next video. 

Each side was slowly trying to process what happened. Logan became more robotic than usual, shutting himself in his room, attempting to keep Thomas on schedule but failing miserably. Remus was thinking of cruel things to do to Alex, which wasn’t exactly helpful. Roman seemed to almost physically deflated. His clothes were wrinkled, and new bags started to form under his once bright eyes. Even Deceit was affected. He tried to deny anything had happened, but his eyes betrayed any confidence in the lie. 

Virgil was a mess. He barely left his room nor spoke to the other sides. The shadows under his eyes grew bigger until he looked like a pale raccoon. Roman would’ve made fun of Virgil’s appearance if he had the energy. Any excitement and energy the usual prince had was completely gone.

Patton…was no where to be found. No one realized that he was missing since the break-up since they were all consumed in their own emotions. Until…

Logan decided that his room was finally starting to become too stuffy, he needed to step out for a minute. Then he would go back to work. 

He walked out to the kitchen to see...nothing. “hmm..” he thought it was weird but couldn’t see why. Everything seemed to be in order and fully stocked and clean. Walking over to the fridge, Logan noticed a large lack of cookies missing on the island table. Patton often baked cookies and would leave them out on a large plate in the center the island table for any side to grab.

When was the last time he baked? Logan thought to himself as he walked back to his room. Before he touched the doorknob, he stopped. When was the last time I even saw Patton? He thought and furrowed his brow. 

Just then Roman opened the door of his room and walked out. Logan looked up in concern. 

“Hey Roman.”

“Oh, hi Logan.”

“Have you seen Patton lately?”

“Patton? Yeah I…actually no, I don’t think I have. Why?”

“I haven’t seen him either, I think something may be wrong.”

“Has anything been right lately?”

Logan rolled his eyes in frustration; this wasn’t the time to get philosophical. “I think we should ask Virgil if he’s seen Patton.”

“Ok, but I don’t see what the big deal is.”

They walked down the hall which was now longer because of the new addition of Remus’s room. After reaching Virgil’s door, Logan knocked lightly. A minute passed without any sign of life on the other side of the door. Logan started worrying if something was now wrong with Virgil as well. When did he become so easily frightened? 

Thankfully, the door slowly cracked open and a pale, sad face peeked out of the dark room. “Um..hi?” Virgil said confused.

“Have you seen Patton lately?” Logan asked quickly.

Virgil opened the door wider and stepped out before Roman or Logan could see the inside of his room. “Um, no I don’t think so. Is something wrong?”

“After everything that’s happened, I would think that Patton would be banging on all of our doors trying to get us to come out so that he could cheer us up. But it seems that he is…missing.” Logan replied. The last time a side went missing was when Virgil went quiet and all the sides and Thomas had to go to his room and talk to him. It wasn’t unusual for a side to be alone for a few days locked up in their room to focus on big event coming up or to enhance a particular feeling for Thomas. But to go completely silent for weeks on end was unheard of. 

“Do you guys think we should check on him?” Roman asked with an edge of nervousness. At first he didn't understand what Logan was getting at, but why would Patton of all people be missing?

Logan nodded and led the two other sides to Patton’s room. Each of the side’s doors match the color that they identified with. Roman’s door was red, Logan’s dark blue, Deceit’s yellow, and Remus’s new door could only be described as booger green. Virgil’s door use to be black but turned to purple after he felt like he belonged as a true side. 

Patton’s door was usually a bright light blue that would remind anyone of a cloudless bright sunny day. But now it had turned into a dull ugly gray. Once they reached the door, Virgil looked back an forth between the door and the two sides that stood next to him. Slowly, Logan reached out and barely tapped on the door. They almost hoped to not get a response.

Time seemed to slow and drag on forever as the three sides held their breath. The doorknob started to creak and turn. The door opened to reveal Patton, but something was very wrong.

Patton’s left eye was black and bruised as if someone had punched him hard. His lip was split and puffed up like a balloon. Brown hair hung loosely and sad over his forehead. Tear stains covered his cheeks which matched his bloodshot eyes. It looked as if someone beat the crap out of him and left him to cry for years on end.

“What the hell happened to you?” Roman stammered in disbelief.

Patton looked down at the floor, too sad or broken to say anything. “A side can sometimes resemble physical characteristics to how Thomas feels if the emotions are so strong.” Virgil said quietly as he gazed in disbelief at the broken side. He remembered when Thomas was a teenager, suffering from depression. Teenage Virgil’s arms and thighs were covered in cuts and tearstains were permanently etched into his cheeks. To this day, Virgil still prefers to wear hoodies to cover his arms even though the cuts are long gone.

“But...but why haven’t we changed?” Logan asked, for once not knowing the answer to a mystery.

“Because Patton is at the heart of Thomas’s emotions, he is the most affected to any drastic changes in Thomas’s emotional state.” Virgil replied.

“Oh Pat,” Roman said and pulled Patton into a tight hug. Patton, who hadn’t said anything during the conversation, gave into the hug and burst into tears, drenching Roman’s shirt with wet fat tears. 

Logan turned to look at Virgil, so unsure of everything. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Virgil replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of adding an original character to this series as a new side. Would you be interested in me adding a oc side or keep it to the cannon sides? I'm not sure what I want to do and I would like to know your opinions. I don't want to give too much away on what the side would be but I think it would add an interesting spin to it. Let me know!


End file.
